The present invention relates to standby systems for internal combustion engines in general and, more in particular, to a standby system for gaseous fueled internal combustion engines.
Natural gas fueled internal combustion engines offer many advantages over engines which use different fuels. Natural gas is typically provided in industrial and municipal operations by a utility. The gas is always available for use. Also, the gas is relatively inexpensive.
Natural gas is also attractive because it is a very clean burning fuel. Without emission controls, pernicious emissions from an engine fueled with natural gas are usually much lower than from the same engine powered by a fuel such as gasoline. Because pernicious emissions are inherently lower with natural gas, the attainment of permissible levels of emissions is easier than with gasoline.
In many services it is absolutely mandatory that the engine operate notwithstanding the failure in a fuel supply. An example is an engine which powers an electrical generator for a hospital.